


Even Steven

by harleygirl2648



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Dark Will, Declarations Of Love, Drug Use, Hannibal Loves Will, Hannibal has Feelings, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Manipulation, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleygirl2648/pseuds/harleygirl2648
Summary: "I see," Hannibal nodded. "You wish to inflict some sort of pain.""No, pain doesn't have the effect on you that I want.""What effect on me do you want to see?""Loss of control," Will stated, making direct eye contact.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first attempt at somewhat smuttyness. enjoy

“Do you trust me?”

 

Hannibal paused for a brief moment as he took a sip of the expensive champagne in the new crystal he had purchased with Will yesterday. The champagne was to celebrate the new position in the antique bookshop Hannibal had acquired, along with the house the previous owner was _dying_ to give up.

 

He set down the glass, interested with where Will would go with this. “Yes, I do, Will.”

 

“Even after I pulled us off of the cliff?”

 

“Even more,” Hannibal replied. “Because now, I know that you chose this life, with me."

Will nodded. "I have a suggestion."

 

"What, Will?"

 

"Reciprocity," he replied, simply. "Doing unto you what you have done unto me."

 

"I see," Hannibal nodded. "You wish to inflict some sort of pain."

 

"No, pain doesn't have the effect on you that I want."

 

"What effect on me do you want to see?"

 

"Loss of control," Will stated, making direct eye contact. He had come so far from their first meeting, afraid of looking too closely into someone. "I want you to lose control for me."

 

"How do you propose I do that?"

 

"I'm going to drug you."

 

It did not sound like a request, it sounded like a command. Hannibal pretended to ponder the idea, nodding again after a while in agreement. "Alright. What will you do to me as I am drugged?"

"Nothing. I only want to watch you lose your mask. For me, just for me."

 

"Really?" Hannibal inquired, raising an eyebrow. Will raised one back.

"I promise not to shove an ear down your throat," Will blinked innocently before laughing. Hannibal found hsimelf laughing as well.

 

"All right. After dinner, then."

 

* * *

 

Hannibal sat back in his armchair, watching as Will inserted the needle into the vein just above the inside of his arm. He could feel the drug start to spread through his veins. His heart sped up slightly at the thought of willingly giving up some of his control for anyone.

 

Will would be the _only_ person that had that honor.

 

“Done,” Will said simply, placing the syringe on the coffee table by his feet. He picked up his glass of whiskey and took the chair across from Hannibal, looking at him as though he were expecting a show.

 

It didn't take long for the drug to start to work. Hannibal felt as though a cloud were obscuring his thoughts, allowing him to focus simply on his emotions.

 

“Will,” Hannibal stated, but it sounded more like a question. It was becoming more difficult to separate his carefully chosen words from his true, inner thoughts. His blood felt as though it was thickening, he relaxed his stiff posture slightly. “Are you- are you observing or participating in- in _this_?” he gestured to nowhere in particular.

 

Will smiled just the right amount before taking a drink.

 

“Observing, _Dr. Lecter_.” 

 

The sudden shift in their dynamic, combined with Will using his _title_ instead of his _name_ when he was obviously in more control was intoxicating. His hand reached up seemingly of its own accord to loosen his tie, it was too restraining.

 

And there they sat, staring at each other for what felt like hours. A therapy session with no words. Will observing, Hannibal the all-too willing participant.

 

Hannibal tried to make notes of how he was feeling, how his body was responding to the drug, but his heightened senses seemed to be dulling, yet hypersensitive all at once.

 

The hypersensitivity was linked to Will, Hannibal realized, feeling his mind starting to relax, as though it were melting in the moonlight.

 

Whenever Will closed his eyes as he had a sip of whiskey, Hannibal closed his eyes as well. Will leaned forward slightly, Hannibal leaned back.

 

It was a quiet, sensual dance between them both, and Hannibal was starting to finally let himself go as his heart pounded in his ears when he realized Will was deliberately provoking unconscious responses.

 

“Are you relaxed now, doctor?” Will asked with a small smile. “You look like you’re dreaming.”

 

“I am relaxed,” Hannibal replied, his words feeling softer in his mouth than usual. “It’s... _pleasant_.”

 

“Excellent,” Will smiled, setting down his glass and folding his hands into his lap. Hannibal swallowed and adjusted his own seated position. It did not go unnoticed by Will.

 

“Tell me,  _ Hannibal _ ,” Will purred on his name, _his name,_ _oh god_ , self-control was fading _so fast_ …

 

“How long have you loved me?”

 

The question sunk into his mind much easier, even though Hannibal found he couldn't really choose his words, they just fell from of his mouth.

 

_ “Years.” _

 

“At first sight?”

 

“Not exactly. When- when I killed Tobias, you- you came into the office, I thought you were dead.”

 

“I apologized for dragging you into my world.”

 

“Was already there,” Hannibal murmured, his sentences becoming fragments. He couldn't bring himself to care. “You joined me, I felt con- _connected_ to you.”

 

“Conjoined.”

 

“Yes. P-Plato’s Symposium, Aristophanes, he-he claims that Zeus split humans in half because he feared their power joined together. Ever-ever since, we have been trying to _find_ each other, to become whole again.”

 

Will laughed, it was pure music. It twirled around Hannibal’s ears and wormed their way in, swirling in throbbing patterns.

 

“You’re high as a kite and you can still quote classical philosophy, I’m impressed,” he said, picking up the glass to have another sip. Hannibal closed his eyes, letting just the raw, unfiltered emotions wash over him. The air felt chewy, thick, moving at a half-speed.

 

_ “Haaanibal.” _

 

The way Will said his name was a siren’s song, pulling him closer and closer into the abyss of his deep blue eyes.

 

Hannibal opened his eyes slowly, and his mouth almost fell open at the sight in front of him. He bit his lip so he that didn’t happen

 

Will, _delicious, beautiful, Will_. So perfect. Slouching posture, legs spread in a confident stance.

 

“Like what you see, _doctor_?” he smirked.

 

“Yes,” Hannibal breathed out, unable to stop himself. “You’re beautiful. Work of art. A- a _Botticelli_.”

 

Will laughed again, it hung heavy in the air. It felt so, so good.

 

“Doctor, are you with us?” Will purred again, leaning forward. “You look... _distracted_.”

 

Hannibal bit his lip, crossing his legs as he felt pangs of desire that he was desperately trying to repress. Will licked his lips as he looked him over, staring at him hungrily.

 

“ _Will_ …” his thoughts trailed off into nothingness, wanting nothing more than to fade into oblivion and utter bliss with only Will’s laugh to guide him.

 

Hannibal blinked, slowly, heavily. When his eyes opened again, Will was now standing in front of him, smirking.

 

“Oh, _doctor_ , this is _unethical_. You’re aroused during a session. What's to be done about that?”

 

A groan came tearing out of Hannibal’s throat before he could stop it. He didn’t want to stop it, honestly.

 

“Let me rephrase,” Will said smoothly, reaching a hand out and touched Hannibal’s knee. Hannibal sighed in bliss. “ _Ahhh_ , that's all it takes, _isn’t it?_ Oh, I was going to rephrase the question, wasn’t I? Hannibal, _what do you want me to do?”_

 

“Anything,” Hannibal gasped, pressing a hand against the growing bulge in his trousers. “You could do anything you wanted to me, and I’d let you.”

 

Will’s eyes darkened as he knelt down beside Hannibal, close enough he could feel his warm breath.

 

“Have you ever thought about me like this, Hannibal?” he asked in the softest, sweetest voice. Such a contrast to the confident, predatory look in his eyes.

 

Hannibal couldn't ignore the arousal anymore, he didn’t want or will it away, _oh god_ , he wanted more.

 

“ _Yes_ , I have, I have.”

 

“Since when? After you killed Tobias?”

 

Hannibal let out a laugh, it sounded oddly high-pitched to him. “No, I-I don't know when I first thought about it. But- oh _god_ , when you killed Randall Tier, I wanted to throw you on the table next to him and _ravish_ you. You were _stunning.”_

 

Will smiled, rubbing Hannibal’s knee in circles. Even that simple touch was almost to erotic to handle. He swallowed, pressing his erection more firmly against his hand. Yes, more, please more, Will, don’t stop-

 

“Are you _begging_ , doctor?” Will asked, an entirely too innocent look on his face. “I didn’t know you had the capacity for it.”

 

God, Hannibal hadn’t even realized that he had spoken, now he didn’t want to stop.

 

“Only for you,” he whispered. “What- what do _you_ want, Will?”

 

Will smiled wickedly, leaning even closer. Hannibal’s vision was going hazy.

 

“I haven't decided yet,” he answered. “What if I wanted to hurt you?”

 

“Oh, Christ,” Hannibal breathed out. “Please, Will. That gorgeous rage, wild fury, I want to be on the receiving end of it. We talked of reciprocity, of all the things I’ve done to you, that you’ve done to me. I want all of it, Will. _Please.”_

 

“What do you want?” Will whispered, teasing him the , standing up and leaning over, his hands gripping the armrest. So close Hannibal could reach out and touch him. He was afraid to, afraid that Will would shatter the second he touched him.

 

_“You,_ Will,” he whispered. “Do you-”

 

“Yes,” Will murmured, _“I want you.”_

 

A tear slipped out of Hannibal’s eye, Will reached over and brushed it away.

 

“Will, you- you _do?”_

 

“We’re conjoined, remember?” Will said, leaning in ever closer. “You’re my other half, now not even Zeus is safe from us.”

 

Hannibal finally moaned, deep and low in his throat. _“Christ_ , Will.”

 

"Wrong deity," Will smirked against Hannibal's ear. He felt the soft, warm touch of Will’s own hand brushing gently over his erection, he let out a hiss.

 

 _“Fuck,"_ he moaned.

 

“I’ve never heard you swear, Hannibal,” Will sighed in delight. “I think I _like_ it.”

 

“Don’t- _don’t stop,”_ Hannibal groaned, arching back in the chair. “God, you- _oh.”_

 

The sound of a zipper slowly being undone almost made him moan again, and it took his brain far too long to connect that it was his own zipper, and a hand was rubbing against his erection, nice and slow.

 

“Ahhh,” he moaned. “Yes, _yes.”_

 

“Yeah,” Will croaked in his ear. “So good. Need this.”

 

* * *

 

Will took another sip of his whiskey and watched the display in front of him. Straight-laced Hannibal Lecter, a writhing, moaning mess, stroking himself without shame.

 

_ Divine _ . That was the only word for it. He looked the part of a man contorted in religious ecstasy, grasping for Heaven with his fingertips. And god, the way he was moaning - _Hannibal Lecter moaning was a sight to behold_ \- the way he was moaning his name, Will couldn’t help himself from rubbing the steady erection in his own trousers.

 

He wasn’t going to get off while he watched Hannibal get himself off, no, he wanted to wait for the real thing.

 

He’d just enjoy the scene before him for now.

 

“Will,” Hannibal gasped out, his hand extended and grasping at the air, working his fingers in and out of a fist, as though he was reaching for someone, touching someone.

 

Will hadn’t left the chair since they started this little experiment, but obviously Hannibal was too wrapped up in his fantasy to even notice.

 

“Hannibal,” Will called, smirking as he watched Hannibal’s eyes close again as his hand picked up the pace, another moan left his lips. “Next time we do this, I-” his voice caught in his throat, a pang of lust hit him hard, and he had to take a breath to steady himself, “Next time we do something like this, you’re going to be restrained, tied down, _fuck, at my mercy._ God, you _want_ that, don’t you?”

 

Hannibal swallowed hard, nodding quickly. “Everything, I Want everything.”

 

“Greedy. You’re lucky I feel generous,” Will smiled, palming himself again. “Let go, I’m going to let you.”

 

As soon as the words left Will’s mouth, Hannibal let out a soft moan, letting himself orgasm all over his hand, his eyes closed, relishing in the afterglow.

 

When his eyes reopened, they were hazy with the remainders of lust and the drugs still pumping through his blood. Will thought it was almost adorable the way Hannibal’s face scrunched into confusion, staring at him opposite him in the other chair.

 

“Will, I-”

 

Will only smirked again, raising his glass. “I’ve been here the entire time. I think the session went well, don’t you agree?”

 

This time he didn’t hide adjusting himself in his own chair, and nearly groaned himself the look of absolute hunger in Hannibal's’ expression as he shakily stood up.

 

“Let me-”

 

Will stood up as well, setting down his glass and walking over to Hannibal, gently touching his hand.

 

“You’ve done so well, Hannibal, session is over for now. We’ll both go to bed, separately.”

 

Hannibal openly groaned in frustration. “But-”

 

“We’ll finish this in the morning, I promise.”

 

***

Hannibal woke up the next morning in his bed, still in all of ruined suit glory from the previous night and the heavy, passionate therapy session the night before.

 

He stripped out of his clothes and got into the shower, letting the hot water gather up steam, and in a way he was almost loathe to wash of the memories of the night before, they already had a place in his memory palace.

 

After the shower, he prepared to get redressed, when he smelled the delicious scent of coffee beans roasting, and the sounds of Will moving around downstairs. So he pulled on his dark maroon robe, tied it tightly around the middle, then he went downstairs.

 

Will was leaning against the counter, in his own slate grey robe, two cups of coffee steaming beside him as he spread apricot jam across half of slice of toast.

 

“I would have made you breakfast, you know,” Hannibal stated, accepting the cup of coffee Will offered him. Black, one sugar, a splash of cream, just the way he liked it.

 

“I know,” Will shrugged, “But you were asleep. And I imagined that you were quite exhausted after last nights’ events.”

 

Hannibal nodded. “Understandable. I am feeling slightly drained, but in a pleasant way.”

 

Will raised a finger as he rolled his eyes. “It’s too early for pretentious metaphors, please just say it was relieving tension.”

 

Hannibal set down his cup, then tentatively placed a hand on Will’s making him set down his own cup. He wrapped his hand around Will’s, rubbing his thumb against his.

 

“On the contrary,” Hannibal murmured, pressing a kiss to Will’s hand. “I found that instead of satisfying an itch, it feels even more... _intense_...than before.”

 

Will’s eyes flickered up, a smile pulling at the corner of his lips. “You know what?”

 

“What, my dear Will?”

 

“I’m glad whatever your drug-induced fantasy of myself you dreamed up, that version of myself didn’t tell you that I loved you.”

 

Will could see the sudden flash of worry in Hannibal’s eyes, but he reassured it by sudeley crushing their mouths together in a deep, passionate kiss, full of teeth and tongue. Hannibal's’ hand reached around Will’s head in order to yank hard on his curls, and Hannibal felt the skin on his neck break from the pressure of Will’s nails.

 

Will broke away first, breathing hard again Hannibal's mouth. He looked up into his eyes.

 

“Because I wanted to say it to you first. I love you, Hannibal.”

 

Hannibal smiled so brightly, Will felt the way Icarus must have felt right before he lost his wings.

 

They began to kiss again, and this time when they broke apart, Will found himself pushed back onto the counter, Hannibal on top of him, kissing every inch of skin he could find.

 

“Are we going to christen our counter?” Will chuckled, tousling Hannibal’s already messy hair. Hannibal smirked against his neck, then lifted him up into his arms so quickly Will ahd to let out a startled noise.

 

“Jesus, Hannibal.”

 

“Wrong deity, love, I do not believe he is here at the moment, only me. And I want my name to be the only one to come out of your mouth for the rest of the day.”

 

“Carrying me?” Will asked, one eyebrow raised, even as he kissed behind Hannibal’s ear. 

 

“Yes. I must commend you on the therapy session idea, I would very much like to be retained by you. But now, you wouldn’t let me satisfy you last night, let me take care of you know.

 

***

Will melted against the fine sheets, moaning in bliss and relief. “Oh, _fuck_ , Hannibal, _yes_ , more, _please_ , more.”

 

Hannibal was breathing harder, lavigne open-mouthed kisses across Will's neck, chest, face.

 

“Now that I have you, Will,” he panted into his ear, “I don’t think I will ever let you go.”

 

“Don’t,” Will groaned, pulling him closer. “Here, stay here, with me.”

 

“Of course, my love,” Hannibal purred, making Will moan again. “Where else would I go?”

**Author's Note:**

> please leave comments and kudos!
> 
> come say hi on tumblr: http://somebodyhelpthenotdeadfreds.tumblr.com


End file.
